


Feel it Like a Flood

by bigficenergy



Series: Equal and Opposite [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Crying, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: The day that David puts the kibosh on sex at the store altogether is the day he and Patrick say they love each other for the first time. Needless to say, it's not where David had expected the day to go.





	Feel it Like a Flood

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a two-chapter thing I wanted to call "Equal and Opposite", because it was two times when high emotions (during sex) resulted in unexpected reactions. The two parts started to feel more like their own separate things, though, and I didn't want to give up the title, so it's a series now. And I guess this way, I'll be able to add more stories if I come up with them. It's probably just gonna be the two, I'm mostly just trying to justify the amount of time I spent deciding how I wanted to post this.
> 
> Set during "Singles Week".

Most people, had they been privy to David and Patrick’s “no sex at Rose Apothecary” rule, would assume that the rule had been established by Patrick. Most people would be wrong.

It's not that Patrick had been particularly on-board with the idea of mixing business with pleasure in such a way at first. But as he and David found their rhythm in the physical department of their relationship, it became a matter of practicality. With very little privacy elsewhere, the stockroom of the store they owned together just made sense.

Most people, had they been privy, would then assume that the modifications to the rules about doing it at the store had been spearheaded by David. In reality, David had acquiesced rather quickly to “only after closing in the evening”. In reality, Patrick was experiencing a belated sexual awakening, and sometimes the two of them simply couldn’t keep their hands off each other until 5 p.m. In reality, it was Patrick who was responsible for the more general “only when the store is closed” amendment, which would then accommodate locking up for lunchtime quickies.

The day that David puts the kibosh on sex at the store altogether is the day he and Patrick say they love each other for the first time. Needless to say, it's not where David had expected the day to go.

“Must be pretty busy over there,” Patrick says from behind the register when David finally returns from the Cafe with his tea.

“It would appear that love is in the air,” David says, handing Patrick the cup and leaning on the counter from the customer side. “Alexis and Ted just got back together in true rom-com fashion. There was applause and everything.”

Patrick takes a sip of his tea and smiles. “Good for them. And good for you for helping Ted get there.”

“I don’t really remember what I said,” David says, deflecting. “But if it helped Ted then I’m happy, I suppose.”

“I think you’re selling yourself short,” Patrick says, setting his tea down and stepping out from behind the counter.

“Do you?”

“I do.” He places his hands on David’s shoulders, like he had earlier. “I think you have a big heart, David. I think that sometimes, it’s been easier for you to hide that fact. But I think you always find a way to come through for the people you really care about. And I think I love that about you.”

David nods. “Hmm. It’s just that that sounds like a bit of a downgrade from before. Before, you said you love me, and now you’re saying you _ think_-”

“I _ know_,” Patrick says, interrupting David’s nervous rambling and sliding his hands down so he can wrap his arms around his waist. “I love you. No doubt about it.”

He leans up to kiss him and David melts into it, wrapping his arms around Patrick. When they part, David doesn't go far, resting his forehead against Patrick’s with his eyes still closed.

“I love you too,” he whispers with a tiny shake of his head, like he still can’t quite believe that they’ve made it here, to this moment, this milestone.

“You know what else I think?”

“Hmm?”

“I think things are gonna be slow here while everyone is at the Cafe for the singles thing. So, I think we should close for a lunch break.”

David pulls back far enough to look at Patrick.

“Like, a lunch break? Or a _ lunch break_?”

Patrick slides his hands under David’s sweatshirt, stroking the skin just above the waistband of his pants with his thumbs.

“Whichever one is code for us locking up so we can go in the back and take each other’s clothes off.”

To David's credit, his brain only shorts out for a second before he moves to the door to lock it. As he flips the “open” sign to “closed”, he smirks over his shoulder at his boyfriend. Patrick grins in return, backing slowly toward the stockroom, then disappearing behind the curtain. David hurries to follow him.

The moment he’s on the other side of the curtain, Patrick is pushing him up against the wall and kissing him soundly. David pushes back perfunctorily, just to feel Patrick pin him more firmly to the wall. When he does, David gasps, his head tipping back as Patrick kisses his neck and gets his hands under his sweatshirt again.

David lets him get his top off before he spins them around so Patrick is against the wall and soon, his button-down joins David’s sweater in a pile on a box in the corner of the room. They’ve got this down to a science now, having learned from their early rendezvous at the store not to lose their clothes all over the place. They’ve also made one significant upgrade to the stockroom since they started dating.

“Sofa,” Patrick breathes against David's lips. “Now. Come on.”

David lets himself be guided back to the simple but comfortable sofa it had taken them a week to agree on before purchasing. He knows now that it wouldn't have mattered what they'd picked. He’s just happy they have a decent surface to… connect on.

Walking backwards to the sofa, David starts to ask, “How do you want-?” which Patrick responds to by pushing him gently down, climbing on top of him and kissing him. They both laugh when Patrick has to scramble back off a moment later so they can get their shoes, pants and underwear off. David stretches out on the sofa, head propped up on one of the armrests, while Patrick pulls their small stash of supplies - kept in a little wooden box carved by one of their vendors - out from under the sofa. When he kneels back between David’s legs and starts to pull on a nitrile glove, David raises an eyebrow.

“Do we have time for that?”

“I’m making time for it,” Patrick replies, and David’s heart skips a beat. Patrick gets his hands under David’s knees and tugs him down so he’s laying flat on the sofa, knocking a gasp out of him.

Patrick really doesn’t seem to be concerned with making this quick, as he slowly and steadily works two lubed fingers in and out of David, kissing and nipping at his neck. It’s very sweet and very hot, but David is impatient, emotionally raw, and desperate for more of Patrick.

“Come on, that’s enough,” David breathes.

Patrick lifts his head. “I don't wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

Patrick’s eyes do that soft, adoring thing that still overwhelms David, makes him feel exposed and safe all at once. He runs a hand up and down Patrick’s back.

“Come on,” he says again, with a smirk. “You know what I can take.”

It still means “I trust you”, but he hopes that the suggestive tone will lighten the atmosphere around them. He’s already feeling too vulnerable.

To his relief, Patrick removes his fingers, gets rid of the glove, and gets a condom on. He lifts one of David's knees and David lets himself be moved, sighing contentedly when Patrick finally, carefully slides into him. He’d complain about how unnecessarily slow he’s going about it, but then Patrick is leaning down to kiss him through it, sucking on his tongue when David moans at the feeling of Patrick fully seated inside him.

He’s rocking into David slowly, pulling back so he can look at him, and it’s quickly becoming too much for David. He definitely doesn’t want him to stop, but he also doesn’t want to demand “faster” or “harder” when Patrick is being so intent, so deliberate in his movements. So he does the only thing he can manage and clings to him.

“I wanted to tell you sooner,” Patrick confesses in a rush. “So many times. At work, over dinner, in bed with you… but I didn’t want… I just… I needed you to know I meant it.”

David knows he should say something in return, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a broken gasp.

“I - _ ahh _ \- I never knew I could feel like this about anyone,” Patrick continues, even as his breath comes faster, shallower. He brings a hand up and runs his fingers gently through David's hair, his eyes burning into David's when he says, “I can't believe I found you.”

Patrick captures his mouth in a kiss overflowing with emotion, and David is done for. His eyes squeeze shut and he can feel the tears forming, hot behind his eyelids. It’s a small relief when Patrick drops his head to David's shoulder instead of pulling back to look at him. He huffs a small laugh against David's neck.

“Sorry for monologuing.”

_ How dare you apologize for all the beautiful things you just said_, David wants to say, but Patrick doesn’t give him the chance, adjusting his position and thrusting into him with such precision, it knocks a completely unchecked, guttural sound from David. His eyes snap open and the tears he’d been trying to contain begin to spill.

Unaware, Patrick doesn’t let up. Neither of them reach for David’s cock, but with the way his own precum is slicking the slide of Patrick’s body against him, they don’t need to. It’s not quite enough, but it will be, eventually. David can feel his impending orgasm building, compounding, at an agonizingly drawn-out pace, and there’s nothing he can do but hold onto Patrick for dear life. His hair is too short to pull, so David’s nails scrape through it instead, while the nails of his other hand bite into the soft skin of Patrick’s back. He doesn’t realize he’s dragged his nails down, hard, until Patrick keens against his shoulder, and the hand still lingering in David’s hair tightens and pulls. David teeters on the precipice for one more long, torturous moment before coming hard between them with a sob. Patrick makes a gorgeous, pained sound of his own and follows him over the edge, biting down on David’s shoulder in a belated attempt to stifle himself.

They’re both panting hard, but as Patrick’s breath evens out, David can't seem to catch his. He feels himself unraveling and has to pull his hand away from the back of Patrick’s head to clap it over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as his chest heaves with a sob. Patrick lifts his head.

“David? Hey whoa, are you okay?”

David nods, hoping that’s enough to outweigh the fact that he can’t stop the tears from flowing now. Patrick scrambles to lift his weight off of David and pulls out of him carefully.

“Hey, talk to me,” Patrick says, cradling David's cheek, wiping away his tears with his thumb. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?”

David shakes his head.

“Okay. Okay, what can I do?”

David takes a couple of deep, sniffling breaths, then finally moves his hand from his face and wraps his arms around Patrick, pulling him back down on top of him.

“I’m fine,” he finally manages to wheeze out. “Just… don’t go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Patrick says, turning his head to kiss David's temple. “I’ve got you.”

They hold each other until David's breathing finally slows. Eventually he lets go with one hand to wipe his face, and Patrick sits up enough to look at him again.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” David says, clearing his throat. “I don’t know what that was. It was just… a lot. Everything, it was a lot. This week has been stressful, and then today, everything you said…”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick says. “I didn’t actually mean to stress you out more-”

“No no no, that’s not…” David takes a deep breath. “I feel… good, now?” It seems like a weird thing to say when he knows he must look absolutely miserable. “I’m embarrassed, but… ugh… I think I needed this.”

Patrick smiles, relieved, and begins kissing David’s face, from his eyebrows, to his nose, to his tear-stained cheeks. As much as David wants to protest, he finds himself smiling beneath Patrick’s display of unselfconscious, enthusiastic affection.

An insistent rap on the front door of the startles them. They listen and can make out the indistinct chatter and laughter of several people outside the store.

“Okay, where is that kind of customer zeal when we’re open?” David huffs.

“Oh dammit.”

David blinks, already alarmed by the sound of an uncharacteristic curse from Patrick’s lips. “What?”

“We donated a basket for Alexis to raffle off today.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Remember I also suggested that they have the winner come pick it up here? And that they also raffle off some runner-up coupons that are only good on the day of the event to encourage more people from the event to check us out?”

David closes his eyes and tilts his head back, grimacing. “I hate that I can’t even be mad at you, because those were all good ideas.”

Patrick laughs, climbing off of David so he can tidy himself up.

“I can’t go out there like this!” David whines. “God, my face must be so puffy. How bad is it? Be honest.”

Patrick stops in the middle of zipping up his jeans to give David an incredulous look. “I’d be a little more concerned about…”

He trails off, gesturing at David’s stomach, where he’s still covered in the drying evidence of their activities.

“Oh. Right.”

Patrick tosses him the package of wipes from their supply stash, which David only fumbles a little.

“I’ll go out first,” Patrick says, pulling on his shirt. “I want you to take your time, but also, please don’t leave me alone out there with our very enthusiastic customers for too long. Am I good?”

Cleaned up as well as he can manage, David forces himself off the sofa so he can pull on his underwear and give Patrick a once-over. He smooths down a cowlick and straightens his collar.

“Yeah, you’re fine.”

But Patrick is distracted now, grimacing at a spot above David’s collarbone. He brings his thumb up to rub the spot, and David realizes it’s where he’d bitten down on him. He relishes the sting that comes with the pressure of Patrick’s touch. There will definitely be a mark. He can’t wait to get a better look at it.

“Sorry, that’s gonna bruise,” Patrick confirms. “Does it hurt?”

David takes a shaky breath. “If I say yes, will you kiss it better?”

For one beautiful moment, Patrick looks like he’s considering it. Then he smirks.

“You gonna get mine, too?” he asks, rubbing his back. “You got me pretty good, might take more than one kiss.”

David feels bad for scratching up his boyfriend’s poor back for about a half second, and then Patrick is guiding his hand to slide up his back. He hisses, but leans in to kiss David again-

The customers at the door knock again, yoo-hooing and giggling, so Patrick reluctantly opts for a quick peck on the lips before pulling his shoes back on and heading out to unlock the store.

As the muffled voices of the customers spill into full volume, David finishes getting dressed. Before putting his sweatshirt back on, he makes use of the mirror he’d added to the room, a rare, tasteful find from the closest antique shop. He bites his lip as he traces a finger over the indentations from Patrick’s teeth. His proper, professional boyfriend has come a long way since that day early on when Stevie had caught them and pointed out the (half) hickey David had given him.

With a sigh, David pulls his sweatshirt back on, smooths it out, runs his fingers through his hair to make the ruffled look at least seem intentional, then looks closely at his eyes. They feel worse than they look, and David wishes he had some eyedrops handy. He’ll have to soldier on, though, so he closes his eyes, takes a few breaths, and walks out to into the store.

And almost runs right into Stevie.

“Hi,” she says with a mischievous grin. She’d clearly been waiting for him to come out.

“H-hi,” David stutters. “How are you doing on this… fine day?”

“I’m good. How about you? Everything okay back there?”

“Yeah, yeah, just doing, um… some inventory.”

Stevie cocks her head. “Oh. That’s interesting. Patrick said you were finishing your lunch.”

David glances over to where Patrick is surrounded by a group of customers, chatting with them about some item or another. He can’t help him out of this.

“Yes… yes, it was… a working lunch.”

Stevie is winding up for her next jab when her smile falls and she squints at him. “Hey, is everything okay?”

David looks around, as if now that Stevie is onto him, the rest of the customers in the store were going to turn their suspicious gazes on him too, like the dream people in _ Inception_. He shakes away the memory of Patrick’s latest movie night pick.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, why do you ask?”

She’s looking closer at him and he takes a step back.

“Have you been crying? Did you guys have a fight?”

“No!” David says, a little too loudly. “I said everything is fine.”

Stevie is still looking at him suspiciously, but with less concern. “So these were happy tears?”

“I don’t think I ever admitted that I was crying.”

“He’s _ that good_, huh?”

“Ew, stop it! He told me he loves me, okay?”

Stevie’s eyes go soft and her mouth drops open, the same look she gave him on his birthday when Patrick gave him the framed receipt. Then, she resets to her snarky default. “You said it back, right?”

“_ Yes _, I did. It was lovely and emotional.”

“And then you boned it out in the stockroom.”

“I did _ not _say that.”

“Didn’t have to. Your sweater is on backwards.”

“No it’s not, I double-checked. _ Fuck_!” He fell for that way too easily and her smile is so damn smug. “Yes, fine, we did, are you happy?”

“Yes, I’m very happy for you, David,” she says, and that might actually be her being sincere. “As for me, I’m gonna check out some of your special Singles Week offerings.”

“Mm, yeah, all of our sets are designed with couples in mind,” David says. “You know, those participating in Singles Week who then become successfully coupled.”

“My vibrator is marketed to couples too, and that works just fine for me,” she retorts, turning away from David’s grimacing face to browse the shelves.

Patrick chooses that moment to finally come over to him.

“Hey, I gotta pull some stock,” he says, placing a gentle hand on his back. “You okay?”

“We can’t have sex at the store anymore,” David blurts out.

“Oh.” Patrick’s hand drops. “Yeah, um, I understand. I’m really sorry, David, if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, god no, that was…” He trails off, smiling dreamily. “That was really something. But I can’t run the risk of people seeing me in this state. Stevie figured it out immediately. The one time you don’t use ‘inventory’ as our cover?”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I do think Stevie is an anomaly because she knows you and that’s probably why she could tell. But if you want to stop doing it here, then… we’ll stop.”

“Thank you.”

“But how long do you think we’ll make it before we break our own rules again?”

David furrows his brows at him. “Maybe we won’t break them this time.”

“Right.”

With that, Patrick claps a hand on David shoulder, running his thumb over the spot where the bite mark is hidden under his sweater. David shivers, his eyes fluttering shut, and then Patrick is gone, back into the stockroom. David glares at him through the curtain.

They end up making a number of substantial sales to the Singles Week raffle winners and their friends. Stevie lingers, waiting until the other shoppers have left before bringing her selections to the register, where David rings her up.

“So will Jake be partaking in this home spa kit with you, or are we exploring the art of self-love tonight?” he asks.

“Be nice, David,” Patrick says, coming to lean against the counter next to Stevie.

“Yeah, David,” says Stevie. “Not everyone owns a store with their boyfriend and gets to close down said store in the middle of the day to-”

“Please don’t,” David interrupts.

“-make sweet, passionate _ love_,” Stevie finishes.

“Ughhh,” David groans, handing her her bag.

“Oh come on David, it’s not as if Stevie doesn’t know our situation,” Patrick says. “She literally lent us her apartment.”

“Are you saying you’re immune to my taunting, Mr. Brewer?” Stevie asks him.

Patrick shrugs. “It was inappropriate of us, but I’m not ashamed.”

The tension in David’s jaw eases and he smiles softly at Patrick.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna leave you lovebirds to it,” she says. “Good to see you.”

She claps Patrick on the back in the exact right spot, and the sudden contact smarts enough that his eyes go wide and he lets out a startled little gasp. David’s jaw drops. How did Stevie know _ everything_?

“Hm. Some things never change, huh David?” She turns and heads for the door. “It’s a good thing the store is doing so well, so you can afford those nice manicures. Could be a lot worse. Or, I don’t know, maybe you’d be into that, Patrick. I don’t wanna assume.”

“Get out, you’re banned,” David says to her, not for the first time. “We’re putting your picture up and everything. ‘A menace to society. Do not serve’.”

“I’m really happy for you guys!” she calls, grinning as she leaves.

David and Patrick stand there for a moment in the awkward silence of the empty store.

“We shouldn’t do it here anymore,” Patrick finally admits. “You were right.”

“Obviously,” David says, joining Patrick on the other side of the counter.

“She knew exactly where…” Patrick says, soft and exasperated, rubbing his back.

“I know, honey, I know,” David says, wrapping his arms around Patrick. Patrick hugs him back, but the pulls away enough to look at him with a small smile.

“You’ve never called me that before.”

“Hmm?” David asks, knowing full well what he means.

“You called me honey,” Patrick says anyway. “Now I need a pet name for you.”

“I don’t think-”

“Sweetheart? Darling? Babe?”

David’s tries to look more annoyed than flustered and fails.

“You liked that one a little, huh?” Patrick teases. He pulls David closer, making him inhale sharply. “You like that, babe?”

“You think it’s sexy now,” David says, “but you just wait until we start sounding like Alexis and Ted. Then you’ll be sorry.”

“The only thing I’m sorry about is not being able to take you back to the stockroom for round two right now,” Patrick says, tugging on the hem of David’s sweatshirt.

“Well,” David says, rubbing Patrick’s shoulders, “we could go back to the original rule. Only after closing.”

“Mm, that is an interesting idea.”

“I mean, it’s always hard to quit something cold turkey. We should ease out of it.”

“It’s the practical thing to do, really.”

They’re both grinning, and David is leaning in to kiss him when the bell over the door chimes. David sighs as Patrick turns out of his hold, immediately going into customer service mode.

The day that David _ tries _ to put the kibosh on sex at the store altogether is the day he and Patrick say they love each other for the first time. It was never going to last - the ban on sex at the store, that is. But the two of them? David’s really starting to believe _ that’s _going to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title from ["Happy" by Meg & Dia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPYIBFC6Owc), off their new album _happysad_. I'm just really excited they're back, you guys.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. ❤️


End file.
